


Bound

by cornflakepizza



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bondage, Bruce Is A Bad Person, M/M, No Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Underage Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflakepizza/pseuds/cornflakepizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Something that never fails to make Bruce horny. {AU: Bruce is a terrible person. No sex, but warning for underage characters and Bruce's grossness.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Seeing Jason tied up, which was really horrible, the more he thought about it.

Dick was famous for getting himself caught up in situations that ended with him trapped in ropes and trussed up for display. His natural inclination was to talk back to his captors and threaten them with bodily harm, either in an attempt to scare them or, at the very least, to annoy and distract them from concentrating on their work. It was really a mystery that he wasn't gagged more often.

Jason was different, though. He was significantly more adept than Dick at avoiding the whole boy hostage routine, but that was at least part of the reason why it was so surprising and, well,  _alluring_  to find him bound and struggling in some villain's hideout.

He was silent as he writhed, focused entirely on creating some slack in the tight ropes binding his bare thighs, or wearing down the lines chafing at his wrists. The only sounds that would escape his lips were little grunts or pants from exertion, or the occasional moan of disappointment when the ropes still hadn't worn down enough for him to break free. 

When Bruce would stumble upon the sight of his boy wonder trussed up like that, a number of emotions would flit through his mind. Guilt for not preventing his capture; pride at Jason's methodical usage of the escapist skills he'd personally taught him; shame at the tightness of his briefs in response to Jason's tongue darting out of his mouth, capturing the droplets of sweat along his upper lip as he wriggled furiously in his bindings.

Beyond that, there was that _look_ he gave him whenever Bruce finally made his presence known. That pleading in his eyes, never voiced out loud for fear of sounding weak in front of the others, but communicated silently, directly, privately to his partner. There was the vulnerability, yes, and the fact that Jason had set aside his pride to make his will known; but it was mostly the need and desire broadcasted in his eyes: need for his mentor, for his assistance, for _him_ , that made Bruce's cock throb pleasurably against his tights.

It was all Bruce could do to not run his hands over Jason's sweat-slicked thighs those times he bent down to cut through the ropes, or to leave him tied up like that and haul him back to the Cave, writhing at his feet as he wrote up case reports. For now, he settled on immediately retiring to his room after those fights where Jason had been caught, stroking himself to images of the boy bent in front of him and wrapped in tight lines, and praying his ward never connected his disappearances to the types of fights they had beforehand.


End file.
